A bright future
by LadyRinn
Summary: Rin is now an adult and ha the choice to either travel with Sesshomaru and the others or stay in the village with her kind


**Chapter One. The Decision **

After they defeated Naraku the villagers and all were in peace once again. Kaede told Sesshomaru that Rin needed to learn the way of living with human and interact with them once again, She told him that once Rin turns into an adult she may choose which past she wants to go on. To stay with her own kind, Or go traveling with Sesshomaru and Jaken on their journey. Sesshomaru understood and left Rin with Kaede for her childhood. Even though Rin lives in the village of humans, Sesshomaru still visit her very offten. He even brings her a new kimono everytime he drops by.

Three years have past and Rin was now in her teenage years. She had learned many things to do around the village. She learned how to plant corps, To help the villagers warm up their huts in the winter. She also learned how to deliver babies. She even helped Sango deilver her third baby that turned out as a boy.

As the last year of Rin's teenage year has past, Sesshomaru hardly visit Rin. She began to get worried about him. Is he hurt? Is he alright? Is he never coming back? Those thoughts went through Rin's mind day after day. She was so worried about Sesshomaru, She wanted to go on a journey to find him. But she knew she couldn't make it alone with all the demon's in this world, Rin was not the fighting type. She never learned how to.

It was Rin's birthday she was no longer a teenager anymore, She is now Nineteen. She is now a beautiful adult. She is now much taller. She is the height of Kagome now. Her black long hair is now past her back. she has a nice kimono that goes past her knees, It is orange with some colorful flowers. She has a nice green kimono tie around her upper stomach.

The day of Rin's birthday she had gone out in the farming as she wanted to gather the corps for the villagers, once, Even though it was her birthday Rin still had the kind heart to help them all out. a few hours had past and the sun began to set. Rin had stood up and looked at the sun setting, It seemed to be the most prettiest sun set she had seen all year. Rin had a cheerful smile as she began to gather all the corps and placed them in a basket she made a while back. Rin had picked the basket up and began to head back to the hut as. As she was heading back she watch it set

On her way back to the hut she began to hear some noises. Rin had stopped walking as she did not know what the sounds were. She looked left to right, forward and behind her. She was looking all over the area and found nothing. But once she back a head of her she saw a tall, white-hair man, It was Sesshomaru. Rin was surprised to see him, as she was started to loose hope for him to return, but now he is here, right in front of her eyes. She had lost hope in his return. But he did, He had returned to her like he said he would the first day he had left her here in this village. he had promised her that he will returned the day she is an adult.

Sesshomaru began to walked towards Rin, after reaching her he had stopped right in front of her. He noticed the little things that had change of her over the year. After a few minutes of silences Rin had finally spoken up

"You actually came" Rin had said towards him with a cheerful smile

a few more minutes of silence had past as Sesshomaru had not spoken to her yet, he had saw her smiled once again as it had reach to his heart, He had not felt this way since he had last seen her, Which was over a year.

Sesshomaru had finally Spoken up "Rin, It's time to choose"

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru as she was in shocked. She haven't seen him over a year and the first thing he had said to her is for her to choose. To stay here in the village, Or go along with Sesshomaru and Jaken on their Traveling. She had not thought about it at all as she had thought she would be staying in the village since Sesshomaru had not visit her.

**Well Rin end up staying in the village as she had been for the past seven years? Or will she go with Sesshomaru and Jaken on the journey and travel the would with them? stay tuned for chapter two :3**


End file.
